daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
ThatLONERchick
Daria '' fanfiction author of The Night Series (including "The Cell"). Posts under the name '''Alpacca Jo' on fanfiction.net. A girl who writes angst but dreams of happy endings. thatLONERchick is a master of short, angst-packed tales with ambiguous or unresolved endings, sharing characteristics with vignettes. Her characters are sharply drawn, often in intense physical or emotional pain, and memorable. __TOC__ Mini-Bio thatLONERchick was born in Queens, New York and grew up in the Bronx and Brooklyn over the course of seventeen years and several moves. She began writing at the age of seven and though never developed anything approaching skill until her late teens, enjoyed every word and every line. Twice during her Junior High career was she featured in her school news paper, once for a short story and illustration in the Halloween edition and again in the art section. She has not been formally published since. She currently resides in Stroudsburg, Pennsylvania and often resents the fact that cats have the tendency to wander in wailing at three in the morning, and cause her to lose her train of thought while writing. Like just now. thatLONERchick entered Daria fandom late, though she has been a fan of the show since its first airing in 1997, when she was eleven years old. Her first fanwork was Winter Hearts, then a stand-alone tale of inner termoil. It was published on fanfiction.net in September 2007 under the name Alpacca Joe. Her first Paper Pusher's Message Board post was in response to an Iron Chef: Daria's Sorrow; the pre-canon tale entitled Now and Then was her second fan effort. Some of her most recent contributions from a variety of genres include Interdimensional Dust Up on Twelfth of May, Tears of the Cynic, the conclusion of The Misery Chick (story) chapter two: Wishes, Searching for a New Hope, and a short crossover story, Promises In Flames. thatLONERchick and breitasparrow are first amongst the Crack QUeENs. Viva la crack! She is in engaged to Jim North. They are in love. Suck it, haters. Fandom Contributions * Founding Member of the Crack Queens * Created the character Papi Penguino, to some of the fandom's chagrin * Finally gave "Slutty Girl" a name The Stuffs I Dun Writed (in somewhat particular order) 2007 * Now And Then * Pull the Plug The Night Series Is Born! * The Cell * Snow Fall 2008 * The Best Laid Plans * Can You Call Me Back? * Cry for a Shadow * False Starts * Man Behind the Curtain * The Misery Chick 1 * The Night Series: Regrets * The Night Series: Waking Dreams * Not-Quite Forever Girl * Oh, That Smell * On A Rowe * Paint The Mirror Black * Shucked Again * A Sibling's Rivalry * A Stumble On The Road To Enlightenment * Unnamed Story (Unusual Superpowers) * Super Heroism and YOU! * Touched By Angela Li * Unfortunate Events 2009 * 11:15 * Belated * Bleeding Minds * Fade, This Is Not Hell, Dark Siren * Dinner Conversation * Don't Wound What You Can't Kill * Eggs Need Salt * The End of Resistance * Touchdown * Extracurricular Activities * I'd Watch (in a non-voyeuristic way) * Jane, Where's My Car? * Liberation * Many A True Word... * The Misery Chick 2a * The Night Series: Curtain Call * The Night Series: Never Come to Be * Noon 2010 * All In the Family * Bittersweet * Interdimensional Dust Up on Twelfth of May * The Lions' Roar * The Melody Plays On * The More Things Change * The Misery Chick 2b * (Semi)Permanent Reminder 2011 * Lingering Hours * Searching for a New Hope * New Hope Mini! “The Invitation” * Alternatepalooza * A Matter of Principal * As in French * A Typical Day (starting here) * Avenging Angel * Bad Timing * Coffee Break * Don’t Look Back (Part I) * End of the Rope * The Enemy * How Peace Came to Lawndale * An Invitation You Can't Refuse * The Night Series: Second Glance * The Night Series: Let Me Help You * The Night Series: Tell Me Why I'm Broken * Rendezvous * A Sad Melody * Season to Season * Something Like Regret * Southpaw * Summer Lovin' * Sweet Crank * Tag Team * Though the Years Part Us.... * Tony Sees the Light * Topsy-Turvy * Trent-Foolery * Try, Try Again * (Un)forgettable * New Years' Surprise * Will Ye Go Lassie, Go? * Word Girl 2012 * Death of Memes * Last Rights * A Question * Psychosteemsters * Production Value * When In Doubt * Improbability * Cold Comfort * Memory's Ashes * Careful What You Wish For * Now Serving.... * In The Cards * Moroned * Dominated * Ill-conceived * Now Trending (Continued) * The Eleventh Hour * Fall * A Regret * Hide and Seek * Love in Few Words * What Might Have Been * Concerning Asses * Motherly Wisdom * Training His Whole Life For This * Baby, No * Ave Maria * Edge of Seventeen * Government: It Works Continued here * MAD SCIENCE! Project * Two of a Kind A continuation of Dark Siren. * Afterglow * An Esteemed Meeting * Mothers Love * Namesake 2013 * Daughters of Lies * And On That Day it Ended * Familiar Strangers * Shades of Black A sequel to Two of a Kind * Silent Partnership 2014 * The Night Series Special: Prom Night * Dysmorphosis * How Jodie Landon Became a Woman of Independent Means 2015 * Fly * 11:04 * Blue * Silence Daria Fanworks Awards 4th Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Jake Story (tie) for The Cell Nominations Favorite Pre-Esteemsters Now and Then Favorite Supernatural or Fantasy Horror The Night Series: Pull the Plug Favorite Holiday Story The Night Series: Snow Fall Favorite New Author 5th Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Romance - Gay/Lesbian for Not-Quite-Forever Girl * Favorite Movie Parody (tie) for Can I Call You Back? Nominations Favorite Drama False Starts Favorite Melodrama Cry For a Shadow Favorite Romance - Straight Winter Hearts: She Tries To Breathe (as Alpacca Jo) Favorite Romance - Gay/Lesbian On a Rowe Favorite Quinn Story On a Rowe Winter Hearts: She Tries To Breathe Favorite Use of a Background or Supporting Character from the Television Series The Misery Chick: Remembrance Favorite Supernatural or Fantasy Horror Winter Hearts: She Tries To Breathe Favorite Erotica-Gay/Lesbian On a Rowe 6th Daria Fanworks Awards * Favorite Jake Story for Don't Wound What You Can't Kill Nominations Favorite Romance - Straight The Night Series: Never Come to Be Favorite Pre-Esteemsters The Night Series: Curtain Call Favorite Supernatural or Fantasy Horror Bleeding Minds 7th Daria Fanworks Awards Nominations Favorite Erotica Night Games: Daria Favorite Weird Idea Interdimensional Dust Up on Twelfth of May 8th Daria Fanworks Awards *Favorite Drama and Favorite Romance – Gay/Lesbian for Something Like Regret Visual *Favorite Visual Inspired by a Fan Written Work (tie) for Lingering Hours Nominations New Hope Sketch 9th Daria Fanworks Awards Nominations *Favorite Romance – Straight Dominated *Favorite Romance – Gay/Lesbian Memory's Ashes *Favorite Pre-Canon Motherly Wisdom *Favorite Character Development/Redevelopment/Growth Concerning Asses Category:Authors Category:Daria Fanworks Awards winners Category: Fans from the United States